el pasado de sonia mistica 2
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: alguna vez sean preguntado sobre de ¿donde vivio sonia mistica? y ¿cual fue su verdadera historia?
1. el pasado de sonia mistica

**El pasado de Sonia mística**

Era una noche en la brigada verde Sonia Mística dormía tranquila como siempre pero algo cambio esa noche en su sueño pudo ver a una pequeña niña jugando como siempre en un lindo lugar llamado el paraíso de cristal y ahí ve como ríe y se divierte jugando de repente ella empieza a pensar:

Sonia mística.- "esa pequeña soy yo, pero que sucede, porque estoy en ese lugar, no comprendo, donde estoy, que es esto."

De repente escucha una voz muy dulce y serena como la gran luna llena que al escucharla ella se quedo sorprendida:

Dana.- hija cariño ven tenemos que irnos a casa ya se esta haciendo de noche y tu padre nos esta esperando.

Sonia mística (pequeña).- esta bien mama ya voy, ya voy.

Sonia mística (grande).- "mama, es mi mama, es ella la puedo reconocer, a caso este sueño es un recuerdo, pero como, ah que pasa."

Sonia mística no comprendía porque apareció este recuerdo a su sueño pero no le importo y las siguió a su casa y cuando la vio recordó que ella y sus padres vivían en una hermosa casa parecía de cristal cubierta de diamantes y rodeada de muchas flores maravillas que florecían cada noche de luna:

Dana.- Sonia escucha cuando entremos a al casa te lavas las manos para…

Sonia mística (pequeña).- para poder cenar y cuando comas no juegues con tu comida porque es de mala educación, cuando termines lava tu plato.

Dana.- vaya que niña tan lista ¿donde aprendiste tanto he?

Sonia mística (pequeña).- pues tú y mi papa me enseñaron muchas cosas desde muy pequeña cuando tenía tres años, ahora ya tengo seis años.

Kuro.- así es y sabes porque, porque queremos educar a una niña que sepa hacer las cosas por si sola y porque te queremos mucho hija.

Dana.- Ho, Kuro cielo nos estabas esperando.

Kuro.- si saben me tenía preocupado porque tardaron.

Cuando ella iba a contestar el día se nublo el sol se oculto bajo una nube negra y en esa oscuridad salió una malvada bruja y empezó a destruirlo todo, Sonia mística veía como lo destruía y su madre la abrazaba muy fuerte y su padre las protegía con un escudo mágico:

Kuro.- Dana, Sonia vaya a la casa y ocúltense el escudo no durara mucho rápido.

Dana.- vamos hija hay que obedecer a tu padre llama a Yaksha y ocultémonos rápido.

Sonia mística (pequeña).- Yaksha ven tenemos que salvarnos

Sonia mística recordó que en ese preciso momento ella fue separada de sus padres dejándola huérfana pues esa oscuridad le había quitado la vida a sus padres, en ese momento su madre antes de morir le dio un hermoso cristal de plata de repente recordó que ella le había dicho que los protegería del mal, para cuando su madre fue a combatir la oscuridad se escucho un enorme trueno y vio como su madre y su padre caían heridos de muerte y ella solo grito:

Sonia mística (pequeña y llorando).- ¡Papaaaaa! ¡Mamaaaaaa!

De repente ella despertó llorando de tristeza y de susto aquel recuerdo, la dejo en una gran soledad que jamás pudo superar pero aun repetía las mismas palabras de su sueño:

Sonia mística.- Papa, Mama, no porque, porque, porque tuvo que ocurrir esa tragedia me quito a los seres queridos y me trajo la soledad, me trajo la soledad por dios juro que yo jamás perdonare al monstruo que mato a mis padres pero debo averiguar porque sigo teniendo este recuerdo voy enseguida a mi hogar de origen.

Sin hacer ningún ruido Sonia mística y yaksha salieron de la brigada verde y se dirigieron a un lugar que era su hogar antes pero ya destruido por completo cuando llegaron notaron que todavía estaban aquellas flores que florecían con la luz de la luna aunque regresaron ella jamás pudo comprender porque volvió estuvo un ratito ahí y después se marcho y se dirigió a la brigada y pudo recordar que no había dejado una nota en su cuarto su equipo estaría muy preocupado por ella por haberse salido sin el permiso del señor sin manos su líder, fue corriendo y sin mirar atrás para cuando llego vio a Ling Chu en la puerta de su cuarto todo preocupado, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

Ling Chu.- Sonia mística ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados.

Sonia mística.- Ling Chu, yo fui a mi hogar, perdón por haberlos preocupado.

Ling Chu.- me pueden decir ¿Qué ocurrió? los veo muy tristes.

Sonia mística.- escucha Yaksha y yo tuvimos un sueño de un recuerdo años atrás y la verdad ese recuerdo no nos deja en paz desde que tenia unos 6 años pero ahora no lo sabemos.

Ling Chu.- saben que son mis amigos pueden contármelo.


	2. La gran confianza del primer equipo

**La gran confianza del primer equipo**

Sonia mística le conto a Ling Chu todo sobre su horrible recuerdo hace diez años ella y Yaksha habían sufrido demasiado por esa horrible situación Ling Chu al oírlo todo comprendió que sus amigos jamás olvidaron ese mal recuerdo, cuando Sonia mística termino lloro a la vez se sentía muy asustada con solo recordarlo Ling Chu no dudo de sus sentimientos que la consoló:

Ling Chu.- Sonia mística no llores mas, al oír tu situación comprendo que es difícil olvidarlo.

Sonia mística (llorando).- Ling Chu este pasado no nos deja tranquilos y aunque Yaksha es un sombrero vivo pero tiene sus propios sentimientos el también sufrió mucho con la perdida de mis padres la verdad cuando ellos murieron ya a existido la soledad para ambos y siempre a existido la soledad, ha existido la soledad.

Ling Chu.- no digas eso no siempre a existido, nosotros los queremos mucho no están solos y jamás lo estarán, no siempre ha existido la soledad, deja de llorar, y déjame secarte esas lagrimas de acuerdo no te pongas así.

Sonia mística.- gracias Ling Chu la verdad tus palabras me han tranquilizado y mucho.

Cuando terminaron de hablar apareció el señor sin manos todo muy sorprendido pues buscaron por todas partes a Sonia mística y al último la encontraron en su centro de comando y para cuando la vio le dijo enojado:

manos.- ¡Sonia mística! Sabes lo que tuvimos que hacer para encontrarte te buscamos por todas partes y nos preocupamos mucho sabias eso.

Sonia mística.- lo siento señor sin manos pero tuve que ir a un lugar para…

Un gran silencio llego hacia ella la verdad no sabia si decirle la verdad, cuando el señor sin manos vio que ella hiso un enorme silencio se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con sus sentimientos lo que le pidió a Ling Chu que era lo que pasaba, el le conto todo y comprendió que Sonia mística sufría mucho ese recuerdo de soledad al igual que yaksha y para tranquilizarla le dijo:

manos.- Sonia mística escucha los malos recuerdos siempre se quedan atrapados en nuestras mentes y bueno a veces desaparecen con el tiempo no lo puedes negar ni mucho menos borrar.

Sonia mística.- lo se pero este mal recuerdo me esta haciendo mucho daño no lo puedo controlar aparece de repente.

Ling Chu.- Sonia mística no tienes que estar así no todo en la vida es tristeza y amargura, sino que también es felicidad y amor.

Conejo fantasma.- es cierto Sonia mística no todo es sufrimiento.

Rayo poderoso.- siempre puedes contar con nosotros.


	3. que esta pasando

**Que esta pasando**

Cuando Sonia mística comprendió que tenia el apoyo y la confianza de su equipo supo inmediatamente que ella y yaksha no estarían solos y jamás estarán solos pues sus amigos los estarían ayudando pase lo que pase, pero en ese instante en que les iba a contestar se escucho un fuerte soplido y un horrible ruido:

Sonia mística.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué esta pasando?

s. sin manos.- primer equipo estén unidos y no se asusten.

Rayo poderoso.- de que nos asustamos si de todos modos no lo conocemos.

Conejo fantasma.- ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Todos estaban muy confundidos con lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento de repente Sonia mística escucho una voz muy horrible y maligna que le decía:

Dark woman.- escucha esto Sonia mística lo que paso hace 10 años aun no a terminado quiero que sepas que no descansare hasta destruirte por completo ¡ja ja aja ja!

Sonia mística.- ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy algo mareada haaaa

Ling chu.- ¡Sonia mística!

Ling chu tomo en sus brazos a Sonia mística que se había desmayado después de lo que paso la llevo a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama, el y todo el primer equipo esperaron a que despertara pero estaban preocupados:

Rayo poderoso.- ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?

s. sin manos.- no lo podemos saber rayo poderoso, pero lo que acaba de suceder fue algo muy extraño, muy raro.

Ling chu.- señor sin manos si es cierto entonces algo quiso atacar Sonia mística.

Conejo fantasma.- ¿a que te refieres Ling chu?

Ling chu.- a que tal vez el viento era como un mensaje pero no para nosotros sino para Sonia mística, quien lo haya enviado seguramente no tiene buenas intenciones.

S. sin manos.- si es así entonces tenemos que averiguar quien rayos es ese ser y que es lo que quiere.


	4. Dark woman y su venganza

**Dark woman y su venganza**

En un lugar muy lejos de la brigada verde se ocultaba en la oscuridad una malvada hechicera que quería la energía total de Sonia mística y también su cristal de plata que según ella hoyo contenía el poder más poderoso del mundo, pero lo que no sabía es que ese poder era para el bien:

Dark woman.- vengan a mi mis leales asistentes, vengan hora mismo.

Darcus.- díganos gran ama en que podemos servirle.

Dark woman.- por fin he encontrado a la hija de la reina de la luna.

Darcus.- ¿Qué quiere que haga con ella destruirla?

Dark woman.- no eso no, lo que quiero es que me la traigas a mi, luego yo la convertiré en mi nueva aprendiz para dañar el amor de su madre y tener el poder absoluto.

Darcus.- entonces se la traeré de inmediato mi señora.

Dark woman.- hazlo pronto y no me falles, sailor moon muy pronto vas saber lo que es la maldad absoluta ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

Dark woman quería tener ese poder, mientras en la brigada verde Ling Chu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sabiendo que Sonia mística no se encontraba bien:

Ling chu.- "Sonia mística, no se porque todo el tiempo me preocupo por ti y por yaksha, no comprendo que es lo que me sucede, será que yo te quiero mas que a una amiga."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el despertar de Sonia mística y de yaksha en cuanto lo vio le dijo:

Sonia mística.- Ling chu ¿esta todo bien?

Ling chu.- Ho Sonia mística ya despertaste estas bien.

Sonia mística.- estoy bien pero ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Lo único que recuerdo es que hubo un viento muy negativo.

Ling chu.- Sonia mística no debes de preocuparte, ya paso, lo que haya sido, no tenia buenas intenciones pero ya paso.

Sonia mística.- lo se Ling chu, pero lo que no comprendo es el ¿Por qué, quiso atacarme a mi? Y esa energía negativa es igual a la energía que mato a mis padres.

Ling chu (sorprendido).- entonces quiere decir que tal vez el mal que mato a tus padres quiere atacarte a ti de nuevo.

Sonia mística.- pero no comprendo ¿Por qué quiere atacarme de nuevo? ¿Qué quiere el de mí?

Ling chu.- no lo se, pero te prometo que nada malo va a sucederte, ni a yaksha es una promesa.

Cuando Ling chu estaba a punto de terminar sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Woo Sabio entro y junto con el manos quien le había explicado todo lo sucedido y Woo Sabio tenia unos libros que contaba la historia de esa energía negativa, y quería ayudar a Sonia mística con su problema:

Woo Sabio.- Sonia mística tengo entendido sobre tu problema y me gustaría ayudar, tengo una antigua leyenda que habla de esa energía negativa.

Sonia mística.- ¿Cómo se llama esa antigua leyenda Woo Sabio?

Woo Sabio.- bueno es una antigua leyenda que habla de unas guardianas que protegían a los animales y a los humanos de un ser llamado Dark Woman, según la leyenda hace 17 años existía un reino llamado el palacio de cristal en ella viva una reina cuyo poder era el mas poderoso de todos vencía al mal absoluto gracias a su gran corazón y su bondad con ella estaban las guardianas estelares, sailor mercury, sailor mars, sailor jupiter, sailor vinus, sailor saturn, sailor uranus, sailor neptune, sailor plut y sailor moon que es la misma reina, un día la reina bajo de su palacio para ver si los animales y los humanos vivían tranquilos y felices sin darse cuenta que se enamoraría de un gran guerrero y en el primer momento en que ellos se vieron a los ojos supieron que eran el uno para el otro, pasaron 5 meses y se casaron pero durante 2 meses se enfrentaron a un mal que quería dominar a todo a quien se cruzara en su camino y lo destruyeron un año después ellos tuvieron una pequeña hija a quien por herencia debía convertirse en la próxima sailor moon.

Sonia mística.- pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Woo Sabio.- la verdad no lo se pero seguiré investigando y lograre aclarar todo este misterio Sonia mística.

Cuando Woo sabio termino de hablar Sonia mística se retiro de su cuarto toda pensativa su equipo creyó conveniente que la dejaran sola por unos momentos pues necesitaba tiempo de saber que estaba pasando, sin saber que ella salió del gran verde y que correría un gran peligro sino regresaba pronto.


	5. El ataque de Darcus hacia Sonia mística

**El ataque de Darcus hacia Sonia mística**

Darcus estaba espiando a Sonia mística desde que ella salió de la brigada verde ha legándose de su equipo sin que ella se diera cuenta Darcus hiso su primer movimiento hacia ella, pero cuando el ataque iba a llegar hacia ella yaksha le advirtió del peligro y Sonia mística reacciono de inmediato:

Sonia mística.- ¿¡quien rayos eres!

Darcus.- mi nombre es Darcus y vengo aquí para llevarte con mi señora.

Sonia mística.- ¿de que hablas? ¿Que tiene que ver tu señora? ¿Que quiere ella de mi? Un momento entonces tu trabajas para ella, tu ama fue la culpable de mi soledad, ella mato a mis padres.

Darcus.- se podría decir que si, sabes es una lastima porque pensaba divertirme un rato mas atacándote pero no tengo mucho tiempo ¡ataque de las muertes ocultas!

Sonia mística.- ¡ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¿Por qué me siento muy débil mis habilidades de guerreo desaparecen?

Darcus.- así es esta habilidad permite debilitarte lentamente así que jamás volverás a recuperarte.

Sonia mística.- Yaksha pronto ve a buscar ayuda rápido.

Darcus.- no lo creo tu mascota no llegara a tiempo.

Sonia mística.- no te confíes y jamás te debes dudar idiota cerebro de queso.

Darcus.- ¡nadie me había ofendido de esa manera! Ahora pagaras ¡vértigo!

Sonia mística.- ¡aaaaaaaayyyyy! "yaksha por favor vuelve pronto no resistiré mas"

Darcus estaba apunto de ponerla en gran debilidad pero el no sabia que yaksha había corrido lo mas rápido posible para pedir ayuda de inmediato por suerte encontró a Ling chu y a conejo, en cuanto lo vieron asustado supieron que algo andaba mal y lo siguieron en cuanto llegaron vieron que Darcus estaba atacando a Sonia mística y al ver eso Ling chu se enojo demasiado que lo ataco:

Ling chu.- ¡deja en paz a mi amiga cobarde!

Sonia mística.- ¡Ling chu!

Darcus.- ¿¡quien rayos se atreve a interferir?

Ling chu.- ¡suéltala de inmediato maldito!

Conejo fantasma.- ¡si deja ir a nuestra amiga!

Sonia mística.- ¡tengan cuidado el tiene poderes ocultos! ¡Haaaaaa! Me siento muy mal mis poderes desparecen.

Ling chu.- ¡no, Sonia mística! ¿¡Que rayos le hiciste?

Darcus.- solo le quite sus habilidades de guerrero muy lentamente, pero no te preocupes sus habilidades regresaran en una semana o dos, pero aun así me la llevare con mi ama la humilde maldad absoluta de la oscuridad eterna.

Ling chu.- ¡jamás te permitiremos eso, infernal!

Conejo fantasma.- así es nosotros protegeremos a nuestra amiga.

Darcus.- mira que valientes, pero ¡yo soy mas fuerte! ¡Relámpago oscuro!

Ling chu.- ¡cuidado conejo!

Ling chu y conejo lograron esquivar el ataque de Darcus así ellos, pero aun así el no se daba por vencido tenia una gran fuerza poderosa y sin control, de repente Darcus se dio cuenta como hacer para que Ling chu y conejo fantasma se rindieran fácilmente y de repente el utilizo un poder así Sonia mística envió una enorme burbuja negra haciendo que ella se asfixiará:

Darcus.- ¡burbuja asfixiadora!

Sonia mística.- ¿pero que? ¡Haaaaaa! ¿No puedo respirar? ¿Qué pasa?

Ling chu.- ¡Sonia mística!

Darcus.- ¡no te muevas, si te mueves puedo hacer que esta burbuja la mate de asfixia!

Ling chu.- ¡rayos déjala, suelta ya!

Sonia mística.- ¡Hummmmmmmmm!

Darcus.- no lo hare jamás.

Pero cuando estaba por hacerle una propuesta para salvar la vida de Sonia mística una fuerte voz lo interrumpió y lo que más le sorprendió es que la misteriosa voz envió un ataque hacia su burbuja destruyéndola por completo y liberando a Sonia mística:

Sailor plut.- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Yo jamás perdonare a las personas que les hagan daño a otras!

Sonia mística.- ¡Setsuna! ¡Eres tú, me alegra verte! Haaaaaa.

Sailor plut.- ¿estas bien, tu y tus amigos están bien?

Sonia mística.- estamos bien, gracias.


	6. la conejita lunar caida del cielo

**La conejita lunar caída del cielo**

Darcus.- ¿¡quien rayos eres tu intrusa!

Sailor plut.- mi planeta de protector es el planeta Plutón el planeta del tiempo y el espacio ¡soy la sailor del cambio y el tiempo, soy sailor plut!

Darcus.- es imposible, tú desapareciste junto con las otras guardianas estelares.

Sailor plut.- no fue así nuestra querida reina Dana nos salvo del caos, su espíritu aun tenia suficientes fuerzas para controlar el cristal de plata y con su gran purificación logro salvarnos a todas de las fuerzas oscuras.

Darcus.- pero te recuerdo que ella no fue la quien derroto a la oscuridad ¿oh si?

Sailor plut.- ella no fue, pero en ese día en que la matates a ella y a su esposo, hubo otra persona que al parecer aun con su pequeña edad logro hacer que la oscuridad se debilitara por 10 años haciendo que ella se fuera de este mundo y del reino de la luna, pero jamás sabrás quien es, así que márchate de aquí o sentirás la gran ira de sailor plut.

Darcus.- lo dejare así, pero volveré y me llevare a tu amiga.

Darcus se marcho en ese instante sin dejar huella, cuando el se marcho, Ling chu y conejo fantasma junto con yaksha a tendían a Sonia mística de los ataques que Darcus le envió, Setsuna les pido que la llevaran deprisa al gran verde y ella los acompaño, cuando llegaron todos se quedaron preocupados al ver a Sonia mística muy débil y sin energías, Woo Sabio la atendió rápidamente mientras que su equipo hablaban con Setsuna junto con el comandante Ape Trully y les explicara que fue lo que paso:

Ape Trully.- díganos ¿que fue lo paso? ¿Qué quería esa persona de Sonia mística?

Sailor plut.- primero que nada mi nombre es Setsuna y soy la guardiana de Sonia mística, mi deber es protegerla de Darcus un servidor de Dark Woman.

Ling chu.- ¿¡Dark Woman! Hemos oído de ella en la leyenda que Woo sabio nos conto, entonces tu eres una de esas guardianas.

Sailor plut.- así es, verán hace 10 años hubo un caos que arraso con todo nuestro hogar ese caos tenia una fuerza muy potente y despiadada, destruyo los reinos de los animales lunares esos reinos protegían los sueños y sentimientos de las personas y los animales de su mundo nuestra reina controlaba el cristal de plata un cristal muy poderoso, sin embargo el caos la mato a ella y a su esposo, pero su alma logro salvarnos a nosotras las guardianas estelares, pero lo que mas nos sorprendió es que el caos fue derrotado por la hija de nuestra reina, ella solo tenia 6 años cuando se enfrento al caos utilizo el cristal y lo derroto, sin embargo a pasado ya mucho y el caos ha vuelto y se a puesto mas fuerte que nunca.

S. Sin manos.- ¿ese caos es Dark Woman, cierto?

Sailor plut.- Dark Woman, es solo la seguidora del caos pero aun así su poder es muy fuerte y para hacer que el caos vuelva a renacer tiene que volver malvada a la hija de la reina de la luna por este caso tengo que proteger a Sonia mística.

Ling chu. - ¿un momento nos estas diciendo que Sonia mística es la hija de la reina de la luna?

Sailor plut.- si, ella es su hija.

Rayo poderoso.- sorpresa, y mas sorpresas.

Setsuna empezó hablar de la historia de Sonia mística, mientras tanto en un lugar una conejo empezó a caer del cielo, esta conejo llevaba una figura lunar en la frente su piel era blanca y tenia los ojos azules y un moño de color azul cielo en una de sus orejas cuando cayo del cielo se lastimo.-

Rini.- ¡hay, ay, ay, ay! Eso me dolió ¡ay! Mi pobre cabecita, bueno por lo menos llegue al lugar correcto y ¿ahora que hago?

La conejita se llamaba Rini y además de ser un animal lunar era una princesa, pero el problema era que era la ultima de su especie su reino fue destruido por el caos hace 10 años y al igual que Sonia mística quedo huérfana a los 6 años de edad y no tenia ningún amigo a su lado, desde que mataron a sus padres ella a tenido que arreglárselas sola, en ese momento no tenia ni idea de que tenia que hacer, pero aun así prometió a los espíritus de sus padres cumplir su prometido encontrar a la hija de la reina lunar y protegerla a toda costa y enseñarle las habilidades de una sailor estelar, la verdad Rini era una conejo muy distraída ya que siempre soñaba he imaginaba muchas cosas maravillosas (al igual que conejo fantasma) como sea Rini quería encontrar a Sonia mística cuanto antes ya que ella sabia el riesgo que ella tenia, sin embargo Rini tampoco sabia que también se convertiría en una guardiana estelar y que encontraría un romance en ese lugar:

Rini.- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la princesa? Hummmmmm, tal vez la encuentre en ese lugar, según mis padres es el castillo tortuga, bueno revisare ahí y la buscare, pero para que no me noten me iré a escondidas.

Rini entro en ese instante, mientras Setsuna terminaba de contarles la historia a todos, en ese mismo instante vieron que Sonia mística entraba toda débil pero nada preocupada y de repente les dijo que había escuchado algo muy fuerte todos voltearon a todas partes, de pronto conejo voltio arriba, y sin darse cuenta que Rini caía sobre el dándole un beso sorpresa (en la boca) lo que lo dejo confundido y sonrojado a la vez y todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que ocurrió cuando Rini se levanto toda sonroja de conejo volteo donde estaba todos, sorprendentemente Setsuna la reconoció:

Sailor plut.- princesa Rini del reino conejo lunar.


	7. conociendo a la princesa rini

**Conociendo a la princesa Rini**

Todos voltearon así Setsuna se sorprendieron pues sabia quien era la conejo Sonia mística no le pregunto nada y se acerco así Rini quien se encontraba muy sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido:

Sonia mística.- tranquila nadie te va hacer daño, no tengas miedo.

Rini.- eres muy amable, pero estoy algo apenada, con lo ocurrido (volteando así conejo) perdón por lo ocurrido.

Pero conejo no respondió solo se quedo observándola todo el tiempo, poniendo algo incomoda a Rini y esta le preguntaba:

Rini.- ¿ocurre algo malo?

Conejo fantasma.- nada, no ocurre nada.

Rini.- entonces ¿porque, me observas?

Conejo fantasma.- nada mas…

S. sin manos.- ¡conejo fantasma! Deja de hacer eso, la estas poniendo muy incomoda así que ten mas respeto por ella entendiste.

Conejo fantasma.- si señor sin manos.

s. sin manos.- bueno dinos ¿Por qué te ocultabas?

Rini.- mi reino fue atacado por la oscuridad hace 10 años, y yo soy la ultima de mi especie mis padres y todos murieron, yo soy solo una sobreviviente.

Sailor plut.- yo misma lo sabía, créeme tu reino fue destruido al igual que los otros Rini.

Rini.- la verdad sailor plut yo vine aquí por una misión de mis padres.

Sailor plut.- encontrar y entrenar a la nueva sailor moon.

Rini.- si, así es sailor plut.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sonia mística, lo que la dejo muy confundida el general Ape Trully sabia que tenia que hacer algo para evitar con funciones y le pidió a Sonia mística que le mostrara a Rini todo el gran verde y ella dijo que si llevándose a Rini de ahí, aunque Rini se fijo mas en conejo fantasma pues notaba que el no la deja de mirar ni un minuto, cuando estuvieron lejos de los demás empezaron a hablar:

Rini.- Sonia mística tu amigo conejo ¿es muy amigable?

Sonia mística.- claro que si Rini ¿por que la pregunta?

Rini.- bueno veras yo, no se porque pero siento una gran atracción por el.

Sonia mística.- oye, no te adelantes, además tienes que conocerlo a su tiempo y ya veras.

Rini.- tal vez y tengas razón, pero….olvídalo.

Sonia mística.- oye quieres probar el arroz del rey búfalo, es muy delicioso.

Rini.- claro, muchas gracias Sonia mística, la verdad yo no tengo ningún amigo desde mi infancia solo conozco la soledad misma.

Sonia mística.- ya nunca vas estar sola, veras que la gran amistad será siempre eterna.

Rini.-bueno veras yo no soy muy buena haciendo amigos.

Sonia mística.-pero si tú ya te hiciste mi amiga, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Rini no podía comprender porque tenia la sensación de que estaba en el lugar correcto pues los espíritus de sus padres le dijeron siempre que encontraría una gran amistad y un gran amor posiblemente sus pensamientos la llevaban en el camino correcto, poco después se encontraron de nuevo con los demás quienes las estaban esperando Rini y Sonia mística se sorprendieron pues estaban haciendo una fiesta como una gran bienvenida a Rini y mantener mejor a Sonia mística cuando termino la fiesta conejo fantasma se acerco hacia Rini:

Conejo fantasma.- hola de nuevo…, oye perdona la de hace… rato…

Rini.- no hay problema, no tienes porque sentirte así.

Conejo fantasma.-bueno yo… lo que pasa… es que nunca había visto…

Rini.- a alguien como yo, tal vez porque venimos de reinos diferentes por esa razón no nos conocemos mucho.

Conejo fantasma.- tal vez si, oye tu eres princesa verdad, yo soy un rey gobierno el reino conejo.

Rini.- si es verdad que soy princesa, soy la princesa del reino conejo lunar.

Conejo fantasma.- oye tu ya estas…

Rini.- no, no estoy prometida ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Conejo fantasma.- no por nada… (Pensamientos) "tonto, tonto, tonto"

Rini.- oye ¿me podrías decir en donde me voy a quedar a dormir?

Conejo fantasma.- por supuesto que si Rini.

Rini.- gracias, conejo fantasma.


	8. El regreso de las 4 guardianas sailor me

**El regreso de las 4 guardianas sailor mercury, sailor mars, sailor jupiter y sailor vinus aparecen nuevamente**

Dark woman.- ¡Darcus, ven aquí enseguida! , me fallaste no me trajiste a la hija de la reina luna pero que te pasa.

Darcus.- mi señora no es mi culpa, todo salía perfecto pero de la nada apareció sailor plut y lo arruino por completo mi señora.

Dark woman.- ¡no me digas que ella aun sigue con vida! Escucha con atención quiero que regreses haya y me la traigas de inmediato, pero para que no te descubran llévate esto. (Lanzando una flauta).

Darcus.- la flauta…

Dark woman.- así es en cuanto la princesa este dormida, toca la flauta y su sonido solo la guiara hacia ti nadie se dará cuenta que fue lo que paso.

Darcus.- así será mi señora, no volveré a fallar.

Darcus se fue de ahí, y llego hacia el gran verde verificando que todos estaban dormidos y viendo que no había nadie pudo tocar ya la flauta maligna y sin que nadie se enterara Sonia mística empezó a caminar sin ninguna razón pero yaksha viendo lo que ocurría empezó a hacer cualquier cosa para despertarla pero no pudo fue en ese momento que despertó a Setsuna, a Ling chu, a manos, a Rini, a conejo fantasma, a rayo poderoso, a el general Ape Trully y a Woo sabio y los hiso ver hacia donde iba Sonia mística fue en ese momento que Rini les dijo que había un sonido maligno.-

Rini.- ¡oigan escucho un sonido maligno!

Setsuna.- debe ser el sonido de la flauta de Dark woman, pronto no perdamos tiempo hay que seguir a Sonia mística rápido.

Todos empezaron a seguir a Sonia mística, viendo que ella se dirigía hacia la playa todos se dieron prisa para que ella no cayera en manos equivocadas, por suerte Ling chu logro detenerla en cuanto la detuvo empezó a hablarle:

Ling chu.- ¡Sonia mística, reacciona por favor, despierta!

Sonia mística.- (despertando) pero que ¡haaaa! ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Rini.- fue por la flauta maligna de Dark woman, te estuvo controlando desde tus sueños mas profundos.

Darcus.- (enfadado) ¡demonios hasta cuando dejaran de interferir!

Ling chu.- ¡tu de nuevo!

s. sin manos.- Ling chu, conejo, Setsuna ¿lo conocen?

Ling chu.- el fue, quien ataco a Sonia mística.

Darcus.- seria bueno que dijeras mi nombre, pero no importa.

Ling chu.- es increíble que aparezcas de nuevo imbécil.

Darcus.- ya les había dicho que volvería de nuevo no.

Sonia mística.- ¡ya basta déjame en paz! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mí!

Darcus.- tu poder, gran sombra de la oscuridad yo te convoco ahora sal ya serpiente marina oscura.

Darcus empezó a tocar la flauta maligna y de ella aparece una horrible criatura y ataca a todos en ese momento Setsuna supo que Sonia mística debía de transformarse en sailor moon, pero necesitaría ayuda de Rini para poder transformarse:

Setsuna.- ¡ya es suficiente! ¡_**"**__Por el poder del planeta Plutón, transformación!"_ (Transformándose en sailor plut).

Rini.- Sonia deprisa tenemos que transformarnos y pronto.

Darcus.- no lo creo onda de energía.

Rini y Sonia.- ¡ayyyyyyyyyyyy!

Ling chu.- ¡oh no! ¡Sonia!

Conejo fantasma.- ¡Rini!

Darcus.- ¡ya las tengo!

Pero de repente sin que Darcus se diera cuenta se hoyo otra voz de una chica lanzándole un ataque hacia el:

Sailor mercury.- Burbujas de Mercurio ¡estallen!

Darcus.- pero como…

Sailor mars.- detente en este instante y no ataques a nuestra princesa idiota.

Sailor jupiter.- nosotras la protegeremos.

Sailor venus.- te detendremos a toda costa.

Sailor mercury.- soy sailor mercury.

Sailor mars.- soy sailor mars.

Sailor jupiter.- soy sailor jupiter.

Sailor venus.- y yo soy sailor vinus.


	9. La gran transformación de Sonia mística

**La gran transformación de Sonia mística y Rini**

Sonia.- como son ustedes unas sailor scouts.

Sailor mercury.- así es, y venimos para protegerte.

Sonia.- a mi…pero por que…

Sailor mars.- por que tu eres nuestra princesa.

Darcus.- vaya así que todavía no lo sabes he, bueno como sea serpiente mariana a tácalos.

La serpiente oscura empezó a atacarlos con un acido muy fuerte y ese acido se dirigía hacia Ling chu, pero Sonia mística se interpuso:

Sonia.- ¡Ling chu, cuidado! ¡Ayyyyyyy! (acido rasándole el brazo)

Ling chu.- ¡Sonia, nooooo! (sosteniéndola) ¿estas bien?

Sonia.-estoy bien solo me roso el brazo, ¡cuidado!

Ling chu y Sonia.- ¡Ayyyyyyy! (el acido acercándose a ellos)

Sailor mars.-Fuego Sagrado de Marte ¡Enciéndete! (salvándolos del acido)

Sonia.- gracias te debemos una.

Sailor mars.- no me lo agradezcas.

Rini.- Sonia tenemos que ayudarlas hay que transformarnos.

Sonia.- de acuerdo, terminemos con esto de inmediato.

Rini.- bien, toma es un broche de transformación, al igual que el mío, di conmigo doble poder del prisma lunar transformación.

Sonia.- muy bien, andando.

Rini y Sonia.- ¡doble poder del prisma lunar transformación! (transformándose en sailor scouts)

Darcus.- ¿¡que es imposible!

Sonia mística.- pues ahora tendrás que creerlo ser maligno.

Rini.- así es tus días de traernos peligro a todos a terminado.

Sonia.- ¡somos la sailor scouts!

Rini.- ¡que luchan por amor y la justicia!

Sonia.- ¡soy sailor moon!

Rini.- ¡y yo sailor rabbit moon!

Las dos.- ¡y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!

Darcus.- nunca me detendrán. Serpiente marina atácalos y captura a sailor moon.

La serpiente empezó a atacar fue en ese momento que sailor jupiter y sailor vinus ayudaron a sailor moon y a sailor rabbit moon:

Sailor jupiter.- ¡trueno de jupiter resuena!

Sailor vinus.- ¡rayo resplandeciente de Venus!

Darcus.- como, no… no podrán detenerme nunca.

Sailor rabbit moon.- sailor moon aun ataque pude detener a esa criatura debes utilizar el cetro lunar y de curación lunar en acción.

Sailor moon.- de acuerdo estoy contigo sailor rabbit moon.

Sailor rabbit moon.- por favor joya lunar protege el sueño de todos, ¡campana lunar! (con el gran sonido aparece el cetro lunar)

Sailor moon (agarrando el cetro lunar).- ¡curación lunar en acción!

El moustro de Darcus no pudo soportar tanta purificación que fue derrotado por la gran bondad de sailor moon que tuvo que retirarse:

Darcus.- volveré y a la próxima no fallare.

Ling chu.- ya se ha ido, pero por cuanto tiempo.

Sonia mística.- no lo se pero tenemos que regresar al gran verde tenemos que pensarlo muy bien.

Ape Trully.- entonces vayámonos de inmediato.

Todos regresaron al gran verde algo un poco confundidos, pues no sabían si Dark woman llegaría muy pronto, pero aun así mantuvieron la guardia, cuando llegaron al gran verde todos (excepto Ling chu y Sonia mística) se fueron a dormir mientras que ellos aun se quedaron despiertos pero aun no sabían por que.


	10. Un beso accidentado causado por yaksha

**Un beso accidentado causado por yaksha**

En ese rato en que se fueron todos a dormir Ling chu y Sonia se quedaron despiertos al aparecer querían hablar del problema:

Sonia.- dime Ling chu ¿Qué ocurre?

Ling chu.- mira Sonia yo la verdad, no se…

Sonia.- no sabes ¿de que?

Ling chu.- olvídalo, la verdad me alegra que estés a salvo.

Sonia.- Ling chu estas seguro, no me gusta verte tan deprimido por algo.

Ling chu.- no estoy deprimido es solo que estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.

Sonia.- bueno pues entonces, vayámonos a dormir.

Ling chu.- te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Sonia.- claro no hay problema.

Ling chu acompaño a Sonia y a yaksha a su cuarto, cuando llegaron Sonia entro a su cuarto pero de repente se dio cuenta que yaksha no estaba en su cabeza volteo hacia atrás y vio como yaksha empujo a Ling chu metiéndolo a su cuarto y yaksha cerrándole la puerta sin dejarlo ir, en ese momento Sonia lo agarro y lo regaño por lo que había hecho:

Sonia.- ¡yaksha malo! ¡Malo, malo, malo yaksha! ¡Travieso yaksha!, sabes que no esta bien hacer eso, perdón Ling chu.

Ling chu.- la verdad fue raro, pero acepto tus disculpas Sonia.

Sonia.- es raro, yaksha nunca actúa de esa forma, a veces lo hace para que yo este… ahhhhh ya veo, mira yaksha hablare contigo después.

Ling chu.- ¿Qué ocurre, por que me lo cuentas?

Sonia.- bueno… veras Ling chu es complicado decírtelo.

Ling chu.- bueno pues entonces creo que mejor ya salga y vaya a mi cuarto.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de salir yaksha se interpuso ante él, lo agarro y lo amarro junto a Sonia dejándolos a los dos muy juntos ellos intentaron zafarse, pero yaksha los hiso caerse a la cama y de repente los dos se dieron cuenta que sus labios estaban unidos y estaban muy sonrojados por lo ocurrido, cuando se separaron muy apenados se hablaron:

Sonia.- Ling chu… perdona… por…lo…ocurrido.

Ling chu.-si… tu… también… perdóname…


	11. confusion y secuetro

**Confusión y secuestro**

Al siguiente dia Sonia estaba muy confundida con lo que paso la noche anterior, la verdad Ling chu también se sentía muy confundido la verdad no sabían si querían platicar, se sentían como si los habían tragado la tierra, así que Sonia decidió dar un paseo sola por la playa sin darse cuenta que unas de las criaturas de Dark woman la seguía por detrás, en ese momento Sonia volteo así atrás y en cuanto vio a la criatura quiso transformarse pero la criatura envió un ataque así ella, Sonia quedo inconsciente, para cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba atada con cadenas y en ese preciso momento escucho una voz:

Dark woman.- hola y bienvenida a mi hogar Sonia mística, se que estas incomoda pero te necesito para despertar al caos.

Sonia.- ¡ni lo sueñes Dark woman, nunca te ayudare!

Dark woman.- muy equivocada, en realidad eres tu quien debería de preocuparse princesa la verdad nunca debió de escuchar la melodía de la flauta mientras dormías.

Sonia.- oh no ¿no querrá decir? ¿Qué?

Dark woman.- si, la verdad la flauta le dio un poco de maldad escondido dentro de ti, y pronto toda esa maldad me ayudara a que te conviertas en mi aprendiz.

Sonia.- ¡mis amigos nunca permitirán que te salgas con la tuya!

Dark woman.- muy pronto serás tu quien los va a lastimar (formando un circulo maléfico) esto es lo que se necesita para completar tu maldad Sonia oscura.

Sonia.- ¡oh no! ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Ohh!

Dark woman.- ¡jajaja jajajajaja!

Sonia.- (convertida en Sonia oscura) jajaja jajajaja mi señora.

Dark woman.- Sonia oscura por fin lograremos nuestro objetivo.

Darcus.- mi señora me parece que su objetivo va ser interrumpido por el gran verde, se enteraron del rapto de la princesa y ya empezaron a atacar el lugar.

Dark woman.- una insignificancia, encárgate tu de acuerdo.

Darcus.- ¿y? ¿Cómo hare eso?

Dark woman.- óbresele todos tus poderes a nuestro ejercito eso los mantendrá ocupados, vamos Sonia oscura tenemos mucho que hacer.

Sonia oscura.- jajaja jajajajaja, tonto debiste de obedecer mas a nuestra señora, jajaja jajá.

Darcus.- lo que deseo ahora es que espero que tus amigos te devuelvan a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio de Dark woman todo el ejercito del gran verde empezó atacar el palacio para poder salvar a su amiga, cuando Ling chu derroto a unos monstruos junto con yaksha, Rini, conejo fantasma y Sailor plut entraron al castillo y en ese momento se encontraron con Darcus.-

Ling chu.- ¡tu!, dinos ¿Dónde esta Sonia?

Darcus.- querrás decir Sonia oscura, esta con Dark woman en un portal que dirige al encierro del caos.

Sailor plut.- escuchen yo detendré a Darcus, ustedes busquen a Sonia y traten de devolverla a la normalidad rápido.

Todos obedecieron a Sailor plut y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Dark woman para poder salvar a Sonia.


	12. confesiones de amor y la derrota del mal

**Confesiones de amor y la derrota del mal**

En otra parte Dark woman le entregaba a Sonia los nueves diamantes sagrados los cuales encerraron al caos hace muchos años atrás.-

Dark woman.- excelente por fin tenemos lo que necesitamos para completar nuestro rito, y si algunos de tus amigos intentan llegar mi guardián los retrasara vamos Sonia oscura.

Sonia.- jajaja jajajajaja jajajaja.

En cuanto ellas se fueron de ahí, Ling chu, conejo y Rini llegaron al sitio y se encontraron con el guardián conejo y Rini le dijeron a Ling chu que siguiera adelante con yaksha y que encontraran a Sonia, que ellos se encargarían de la criatura y eso fue lo que hizo Ling chu, para cuando encontró a Sonia observo que estaba apunto de comenzar el rito la detuvo llamándola:

Ling chu.- ¡Sonia! ¡No lo hagas!

Dark woman.- ¿pero que? Termina el ritual yo me encargare de el.

Ling chu.- Sonia escucha soy yo Ling chu.

Sonia.- (tratando de ignorarlo) vórtices soberbios.

Dark woman.- ella no va escucharte (enviando el ataque)

Ling chu y yaksha.- (esquivándolo) por favor Sonia trata de recordar, recuerda aquella ves en la que me ayudaste a que mis dibujos fueran reales.

Sonia.- Ahh, (ignorándolo) vórtices…

Ling chu.- por favor Sonia, no lo hagas no quiero perderte, desde a aquella noche cuando yaksha nos causo ese incidente, no tuve el valor necesario para decirte lo que yo siento por ti.

Sonia. - Ahh…Ling Chu…

Ling Chu. - Todo lo que estoy diciendo es verdad Sonia, no sabes lo que siente mi corazón cuando te veo yo te… (Recibiendo el ataque de Dark woman) ¡Ahhhhh!

Sonia.- (volviendo a la normalidad mediante el resplandor del cristal de plata) ¡no! Ling chu ¡no! (yendo así el) ¿estas bien? ¿Ling chu?

Ling chu.- Sonia has vuelto de nuevo.

Dark woman.- ¡nooooo! El ritual no fue terminado el caos jamás volverá.

Sonia.- y será mejor que así sea.

Ling chu.- tu jamás volverás a lastimar a nadie.

En ese momento el cristal de plata y el poder de la armonía se juntaron para poder derrotar a Dark woman de la cual ella también se defendió pero no lo logro el gran poder que Sonia y Ling chu juntaron lograron detenerla al fin, cuando Dark Woman fue destruida su palacio comenzó a destruirse, pero milagrosamente lograron salir de ahí sanos y a salvos, cuando todo por fin termino regresaron al gran verde y empezaron a celebrar mientras tanto las guardianas volvieron a su lugar, al atardecer Sonia y Ling chu miraron los hermosos colores de la apuesta del sol:

Ling chu.- Sabes Sonia con todo lo que paso hoy la verdad me sentía muy preocupado pensé que…

Sonia.- (interrumpiéndolo) Ling chu tranquilo ya lo se, y quiero decirte que también te amo.

Ling chu.- entonces si lograste escucharme verdad.

Sonia.- si, ahora que te parece si te relajas un momento mientras yo te doy esto.

Cuando Ling chu hizo lo que le pidió, Sonia junto sus labios con los de el y ese beso fue muy apasionado y dulce que jamás habían disfrutado, tal parece que todo volvió a la normalidad, pero al parecer apenas estaba comenzando.


End file.
